Sand and Earth are kinda the same thing
by InTheDust
Summary: What would happen if the ultimate weapons of Suna and Konoha meet. Will the villagers of Konoha ever find out that their Hokage kidnapped a baby and 'modified' her, then killed her family?   GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wandered the leafy forest that surrounded the Leaf Village, on my own. Why would I be walking with anyone? Even if I wanted to have a nice, peacful and quiet stroll with someone, I couldn't. Why not? Well thats simple. It's impossible. It is actually physically impossable.

I stared at my feet as I walked, thinking of where to go, I know this forest like the back of my hand so I could go anywhere and find my way back out, but I don't want to come back out. I'd be fine if I were to some how get lost, but I was in no mood to get lost, so I decided to go home. I looked up to the sky, deciding which way was home.

"Clearing in the branches" I mumbled to myself, then looking at my surroundings " Oak tree there... River in distance" I spung to my right "Home is this way" I smiled to myself. I walked in my chosen direction, carefully stepping over fallen debre and shrubs.

I think that I should explain to you a couple of things. Firstly, I know this place like a teenage girl would know her way around a shopping centre, because I've been here for 10 out of the 12 years I have been living and I guess I'm in my element here. And yes, that does mean I live in the woods, but rest assured I am not a goblin, troll or mythical beast. I just not exactly what you would call 'Human'.

Secondly, the reason that I am out here in the first place. You see, I was born in Konoha, I had perants and an older brother. But the day I turned 6 months old, I was kidnapped. Not by ninjas from another village. Not by some one trying to teach my family a lesson. Not by strangers who just wanted ransome money. But by the Hokage of my own village. They explained to my family that rouge ninja had taken me, then 3 days later they told them my body was found 2miles outside of the village, mangled and unreconizable. But the truth was, when they were telling them about my 'fate' I was being held prisoner. They did all sorts of tests on me, proberbly gave me hundreds of different types of medication and different jabs and shots. And what were they trying to acheive? They were trying to make the ultimate weapon. But why out of a little baby girl? Apparently my DNA is compatable with, well... Honestly I never found out. But I do know the reason of this. A few months before I was born, the Hokage got word of a baby boy in the Village Hidden in the Sand who was their villages ultimate weapon, so in order to protect our own, sacerfices had to be made.

But why am I now out in the woods? Just before I turned 2, my farther got wind of the truth about my disappearance, so him and my brother rescued me. How? I also don't know, but I do know that my family fleaed to the forest surrounding the village. But were soon found and killed however I was not with them, my mother had hidden me well and the reason I was not found was really the villages bad luck. They had modified my scent, so I smelled like the forest that surrounded me. Nearly impossible to find.

I reached my home. I stopped outside it and looked it up and down. It is basically a very old, very tall tree with the top cut of. I jumped to the top of the tree and looked down at it. I bent down and placed my hand onto the flat surface. My hand deteriorated into a small pile of leaves infront of me, followed by my arm then the rest of my body untill I stood there no more. The leaves moved through a small slit in the wood then continued to float down until they hit the ground. Once all the leaves were safly on the ground, they started to form on body shape until I there once again. And if you were wondering, I wasn't born this way. It is one of the many things that has been modified about me. Now I stood in a small dark room, containing two chairs and a small tables I had found in the woods. To my right a small door sat in the mud wall. Roots from tree framed the doorway neatly. I walked through and sat on the small bed at the side of the room.

I sat and thought about what lie ahead for me tomorrow. The Chunin exams. And I had been invited to watch. But all I can think is 'is it a trap?'.

So what do you guys think? This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice :) :) And I do NOT own naruto, only the character Valerie (yeah , thats her name).


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: I do not own 'Naruto', all rights go to the owner. I only own my character 'Valerie'.

Chapter 2

I walked in the direction of the town. From where I am currently standing it would take me exactly... 57mins and 43seconds to reach town, then another 4mins and 7seconds from the gate to the arena. Well, only if I sprint the entire way to the village gate.

Did I mention that I'm also super smart and excellant at making guesses and predicting things. And that my bad mood from yestaerday has floated away and for the first time in years, I am actually excited about getting to watch the exam. Even if it is only the last part. Thats another thing I didn't tell you, my father and brother rescued me before the scientists had a chance to erase my feelings and my conscience.

I was already running to the village, hopping from branch to branch to get a clear view of my surroundings. I had been going for 32mins and 19seconds when the middle of my back started to hurt. Not like a pin prick pain, but more like a throbbing pain. At first I tryed to ignore it in hopes that it would go away, but it didn't. I decided to stop and take a look. I reached one hand up my back to see if it hurt when it was touched. It did, but it stopped throbbing and started burning. Had I been bitten by some sort of poisonous bug? Or was I just randomly breaking out into a rash? I removed my hand brought it to my side. I made my eyes quickly turn into leaves and fly to my back for a better look. They flew up the back of my green dress, and what I saw shocked me.

I had never had any kind of birth mark or blemish on my back before, but now I do. In the centre of my back sat a little red tree. It's approximatly 4inches tall and 3inches wide. Wait! It could just be mud or dirt! I tried rubbing it of, but it stayed. When did that get there? I made my eyes return to me and decided to carry on going.

I finally arrived at the village gates. I could see loads of people swarming around trying to get to the arena before the fights started. I walked through the gates with no problems. Looks like acting calm and casual won't get me noticed, I doubt that people even know what I look like now. Nobody knows who I am anyone, only a select few...

My train of thought was suddenly interupted as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to be met by a boys gaze. He looks about the same age as me and has blood red hair, immense dark circles around his eyes and a giant gourd on his back. He was staring at me, no, he was glaring at me. Do I know this kid? Or does he know me? My eyes quickly widened at the thought, I don't want him going around telling people stuff about me. Like I'm a weapon of massive destruction, or that I'm not human and I am a monster, beacuse what esle can I be classed as?

I turned quickly to continue on with my journey, with my head down. I took a step forwards, but my face was met with something hard. I looked up to see a man infront of me.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, a little embarrassed.

I quickly took a step to the left to get past him, but he moved infront of me. I took a step to the right, but he copied again. I looked up at the mans face, but I could not see it because he was wearing an animal mask.

My eyes grew wide at my sudden realization. He was a anbu ninja. His arm came out to grab me but I leapt backwards just in time to avoid his touch. Everyone in the once busy street stopped and looked at the man and me. I watched him intensively, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you want?" I shouted slightly frustrated at the fact that I had fallen into a trap.

I should have known that being invited back here was a trick. He didn't say anything only held his hand out for me to take. I laughed to myself. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy, well of course I was crazy. If you had been in a forest for most of your live you would be a little insane to.

"My orders say not to use force unless necessary" He finaly spoke, letting his arm drop silently to

his side.

"Well I guess your gonna have to then" I smirked, turning away from him to go back home.

I started to walk away from him and towards the gate. The next thing I know, there is a giant shuriken in the ground before me, the villagers were grasping and whispering, and leafs were flying in the air around me. I looked down at my body and smirked to myself again. The man had thrown the giant weapon and it had left a gaping hole in my stomach. The leafs that lay on the floor around me quickly got up and flew to the hole. Making my body one peice again. I turned back to him.

"Just leave me alone, I don't think you wanna have this fight" I offered to end it there. I waited a few moments for a replie, but I got none.

I took several steps closer to him then stopped about a foot away, he didn't move. I looked up at him and smiled my cutest smile.

"Grown men shouldn't pick fights with little girls" I said, still looking straight up at him.

"From what I've heard your not a little girl. I'm not even sure if your human" Excuse Me! I bet this man has no idea what I have been through! My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists into balls, trying to vent my anger by stabbing my nails into my plams.

I took a deep breath and relaxed my hands, then let my face return to it's natural bored looking state.

"Your not worth my time" I said smugly. I turned and once again, started my journey home. I walked in the direction of the gate. Which unfortunately took me past the red head whose pass time was staring daggers at me. I walked past him, but as I did the throbbing pain came back, but it was a hundred times worse than before.

Now I can tolerate a high level of pain, but this pain is overwhelming. I swung my hands round to my back in an awkward manner, which gained me even more crazy and weird stares from the public. I tried to take a step forward, thinking the same words over and over again.

'Every pain passes, every pain passes!'

But I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knee's, using every fibre in my being not to scream. I lay on my stomach for about a minute, focusing on my breathing to lesson the pain. My head began to spin and I felt like passing out. My eyes were fuzzy for an unknown reason. I closed them, seeing if it would take the pain away, and it did.

I felt fine. I tryed to pry my eyes open, but to no avil. I began to panic. I tryed to speak, but nothing came out. Whats hppened to me?

So, what do you think? I tryed to make this chapter longer than the last coz it was pretty short :S Please review and have a nice day :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

FYI: I do not own 'Naruto', all rights go to the owner. I only own my character 'Valerie'.

Chapter 3

My eyes flickered open. I let my gaze wander to my left. I saw several people. One, two, three... nine people. I smiled to myself, happy that I wasn't alone.

I closed my eyes again. Wait a moment, since when do I even know these people. When do I know anyone? I looked over to them, confusion taking charge of my face.

I looked to the right, only to come face to face with a big white metal box with lots of diles, switches and nobs on it, it also had loads of wires hanging out the sides.

Still a bit dazed from...umm... I can't remember what happened earlier. Is that bad? Most proberly. I followed the wires to other metal boxes and a few went into a wall. Random.

Six of the wires were orange, I followed these six and they were conected to...me? One in each leg and arm, one in my stumach and the last in my neck. I looked at them, my eyes growing wide as memories flashed through my mind. Me being in this exact same situation before, only I was a baby.

I ripped the wires out of my body, to find they either had needles or little plug things on the ends. Once they were all removed I heard a loud beeping noise coming from the metal box next to me.

I quickly placed my hands together to form a hand sign, but nothing happened.

'They must have cut off the chakra supplie to my whole body!' I thought to myself, paincing at the thought of it.

I sat bolt up right, but was sent back down by what can only be described as a 'lid' covering the bed I lay in. I clutched my forehead, wincing in pain.

The people, who 30 seconds ago, were calm and collected are now rushing around like headless chickens, one guy was pushing buttoms and twirling nobs on the box, making the beeping sound stop.

I banged my fist desperatly against the cold glass surface that made me seperate to the rest of the world. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Giving my full attention to the dismantle of the 'lid'.

Suddenly, leather straps with huge buckles shot out the bed, tieing me down, forcing me to lay flat. I struggled as much as I could, but it was no use.

The glass lid slid down to one side and people were instantly standing over me. They grabbed me violently and turned me so I was laying face down.

Out the corner of my eye I saw someone pick up a needle and come towards me. They moved my clothing off my back and then the best possible thing happened.

The man with the needle glided his hand over the strange marking that had appeared earlier that day.

As soon as the rubber glove touched my flesh, I felt a great surge of power run throught every vein in my body. Without hesitation I closed my eyes and became leafs.

I watched everyone jump back a bit in fright, as I made my way across the room and to the door. My hand appeared from the cloud of green and turned the handle, swung the door wide open, then dissapeared as soon as it came.

I sliced my way through the air, trying to find an exit. I ignored the screams and shouts behind me, all they did was make me go faster.

I wizzed around for a few minutes avoiding outstretched arms trying to grab me.

'WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT?' I thought panicly, 'okay, so there are no exits... great, where do I go? I know!' I suddenly got an idea, 'I will make my own!'.

And I decided to go with blow-a-hole-in-the-side-of-this-building option, because honestly that is the only option I had came up with...

So without any further thought I returned to my human form infront of a window. I turned around to be met by loads of ninjas and hospital staff.

I turned back to the window and looked at the forest in the distance. I focused my gaze on a single vine that I could just make out. I lifted my hand causing it to rise from the tree it was sat on.

I faced the herd of people once again. I looked them all over.

"What are you all waiting for?" I shrugged "an invitation?" I said mockingly. They all steadily came towards me, one guy's hand was only inches away from my arm when, on que, a vine shot through the window and wrapped itself around my waist, plling me backwards out the building.

I shot throught the air above the town, but unfortunatly, the vine unexpectedly broke and I was sent plumeting to the ground. I hit the hard surface with a loud thud and looked up to find I had landed just infront of the town gates.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the exit (finally, an exit!). I ran outside the village and began my decent home, when I was suddenly brought to a hault. My feet weren't moving, they were stuck to the ground.

I looked down at them to find sand covering both my feet and ankles, slowly making it's way up my legs. I looked all aroun, trying to find who was responible for this,, but saw no one.

Then out of nowhere I heard a pretty intimidating voice,

"Who are you?" I looked behind me, but no one was there... where was this voice coming from? I faced forward again to see a boy. Wait, the red headed kid from this morning.

"Valerie..." I said simply, he jus glared at me. Whats his problem, I told him what he wanted to know, "If you would excuse me, I'm kinda running from people who are trying to ki-"

"Why are you here?"

"I just told you, I running from peo-"

"Who are you?"

Okay, I have had enough of this. I looked at him and waved. His face only became blank. I became a cloud of leafs once again and started to twirl off.

"Your the Leaf Village's'ultiamte weapon' , aren't you" He stated. I stopped dead in my tracks and changed into my human form, facing him.

"Whats it to you?" I asked coldly, gaining the same blank stare he wore.

"You were created to destroy me" My eyes narrowed as I relised was this boy was.

"Your the kid from Suna. And I wasn't created to destroy you, well, I might have been but I not doing anything for my village now, not after what they did to me..." I turned and walked away, going into the forest, leaving the Suna boy with a disturbing grin on his face.

'Created to destroy him huh? Looks like he did know who I was in town. But he doesn't seem like the 'ultimate weapon' type. He seemed kinda nice. And in a weird way sweet. Then again, I don't really know what nice and sweet people are like, never known any really...'

...

What do ya think? I hope you all enjoy, comments and tips are loved and have a nice day :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

FYI: I do not own 'Naruto', all rights go to the owner. I only own my character 'Valerie'.

Chapter 4

*With the sand siblings in their hotel*

"Wheres Gaara?" asked the oldest of the siblings, a hint of worry detectable in her voice.

"He said he had some business to take care of" Kankuro replied sitting at the small table in the middle of the room.

Tamari placed to cups of tea on the table and took the seat opposite him.

"Do you think it had something to do with that girl who flew out of the hospital window?" she took a sip from her cup, "coz he seemed pretty interested by that".

Kankuro placed his cup on the table and gave his sister a serious look.

"Come on, seriously, why would he be chasing down girls?"

"I dunna know, I don't know what goes through young boys minds" she raised her hands in defence, "especially young boys like gaara".

The siblings sat silently for a few minutes, trying to come up with places he would go. Suddenly Kankuro's eyes grew wide as he put down his cup.

"What is it?" Tamari asked curiously, leaning over the table a little.

"Before we left Suna, Baki-sensei and Gaara were talking. Baki said something about a girl in this village" He pointed his fingers down "who was made to defend here" He ponited and moved his arms around his head, gesturing to the village around the two.

"What? Thats probably just some old wives tale, you know like the kind to keep kids from wondering to far outta villages and things" Tamari tryed to convice Kankuro.

"But then why would Gaara need to be told?" He pondered "Unless, it's true, and the thing she has to defend the village from is Gaara!" He stood up trying to make sense of this entire situation.

"Shut up, thats redic-" she was interupted by a swirl of sand by the door.

"G-gaara!" Tamari said surprized "so what have you been d-doing?" she asked timidly. He walked towards the window.

"I went in search for the one designed to destroy my exsistance" he said calmly, not bothering to look at them.

Kankuro sat down and looked at Tamari and mouthed,

'told you so' in a immature manner. She just ignored him and looked over to Gaara.

"R-really?" she wanted more information on this person "we have heard about a girl here who was made to protect this village, but I-I think it's some wives tale".

"It's not" were the last words Gaara said before leaving the room and entering a bedroom.

The two remaining siblings exchanged a few looks, then started to whispher to each other. After a few minutes of whisphering, they both stood from their seats.

"Umm... Gaara? we are gonna go into town. The exam starts in about two hours, we'll meet you here about half an hour before, okay?" Kankuro called, before the two left the hotal and went into town.

"So where should we look first?" asked Tamari once they were outside of the building.

"Well, he went in that direction" he pointed to the gate "when we came out of the academy earlier".

The two walked in their choosen direction, but stopped when they saw a very long vine sprawled out on the ground, with a few peices of broken glass scattered around it.

They both stared down at it, confusion present in their eyes.

"Do you think that is what the girl used to fly on..or with...?" Kankuro asked, pointing at it.

"How does that make any sense?" she asked, giving the boy a worried look.

"I could make sense, if you had an imagination" he mumbled to himself.

The two continued to stare at it. Why? Because they simply had nothing better to do.

"Look!" Tarmari suddenly called, pointing to the glass scattered around the vine, "there is glass over there, in the direction of the hospital, and a bit there towards the gate!" she explained.

She was right. There was a sort of path of glass fragments leading away from the hospital and to the gate. They both began to walk towards the gate, in hopes that they will find a clue to shed light on who this girl was.

*With Valerie*

I'm about 30 minutes away from town. I honestly can't be bothered to run home so I'm just walking. Very slowly mind you.

How could I have been to stupid? It was obviously a trap!

Anyway, as soon as that mark appeared on my back I should have just turned around and gone home! I am such an idiot some times...

I stopped and sat on a large fallen tree and few steps to my right. I played with my hair. I had dark brown hair with faint light green highlights that went down to the middle of my back. I also had a full fringe covering my forehead which stops just above my eyes, allowing me to see.

I don't wanna go home. I wanna do some thing fun... But what?

I started to think of all the different things I could do to have some fun. The a stupid but brilliant idea popped into my head.

I jumped up from the fallen tree and began to go back to the village. To watch the Chunin exams.


	5. Chapter 5

FYI: I do not own 'Naruto', all rights go to the owner. I only own my character 'Valerie'.

Chapter 5

I knew this was a bad idea. I should never of came in the first place. Why haven't I been caught yet? Why haven't I even been noticed yet? I proberbly should have sat on the walls of the arena, not here...in the crowd...I am the definition of stupid!

I sat in one of the giant stands, surrounded by hundreds of people I have never seen before. A few seats infront of me sat a girl with pink hair, sitting next to a blonde girl. They were there when I got here.

To the left of me are steps, I thought it was a good idea sitting right next to the steps, it's quicker to leave if something happens.

I'm not currently wearing my dress, well technically I am, but you can't see it. I'm wearing a baggy hoodie over the top of it and fishnet tights. You can also see my dress poking out the bottom of my hoodie, but that doesn't really matter.

I'v put my hair in a high ponytail, so that the green in my hair isn't that noticeable. My hood is also up.

I looked over to the fight in the arena, right now a boy with what looks like a pinapple on his head, but I'm pretty sure that that's his hair, and a blonde girl with a giant fan are down there. Not much fighting going on though...

The next fight was about to begin. And guess who was about to fight. The Suna kid! And some good looking guy with dark hair. I really want to see what this 'ultimate weapon's' got.

The proctor man with brown hair was talking to them, but I couldn't hear their conversation, even though the stadium was dead silent.

"Begin!" The word reached my ears and the proctor jumped away. The red head and raven haired boys stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then, without any warning, sand began to flow out of the Suna kid's gourd.

The other boy leaped backwards, obviously not wanting to get hit this early in the fight.

The sand stayed in the air, as it began to curve about above the red head's head.

Then, he clutched his head and began to shake slightly. I could see him mutter things to him self, but he was too far away for me to hear any words clearly.

The dark haired boy looked totally freaked out.

I watched closely, trying to hear what he was saying. But it was no use, so I just sat back and watched the sand continue to pour out of his gourd, faster and faster since he started talking to himself.

However, the sand suddenly fell to the ground around him and he started to breath deeply and let his head hang, proberbly trying to calm himselve down form...something...

The sand picked back up and then everything was too fast to explain. The first thing that I remember was the Suna boy had made a sand clone of himself and then the next thing I know he has been hit in the face and the force from the blow sent him flying.

I mentally made notes about his fighting style and that he uses some kind of armor made out of sand. This gave me an idea, I bet I could use the earth as a kind of shield and cover my body with it like he has. But It would take a while to prepare.

"He's so fast" I heard someone mutter beside me, I looked up to see a boy standing on the stairs, next to where the pinkette and blonde girl were. He was wearing a dressing gown. He had a bowl cut and really big eyebrows. He looked pretty beaten up. I wonder who did this to him, I will proberbly never know.

I looked back down to the fight, and apparently the raven haired boy is very fast and has landed another hit. You lose your concentration for 5 seconds and you miss everything!

The fight increased in speed again and I had trouble processing all of the details I was gathering about the redhead's fighting techniques and skills. Needless to say, he wasn't showing many skills right now.

Finally the two stayed still opposite each other, both staring daggers at the other. Then the Suna kid made a hand sign, causing his sand to form a dome around him. Within a matter of seconds he was completly shielded, and the other boy had tried to hit him again.

(AN:You all knows what happens in the rest of the fight, right? I'm gonna skip a bit of it)

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and smoke eminated from where the Hokage and the Kazakage sat. Everyone turned their attention to the smoke and whilst multiply men in dark cloaks shot through the air above us.

I took this as my chance to leave before this is pinned on me because lets face, if they found me now, I'd be screwed. Then, ninjas jumped out of the seats nearby and watched the two men i =n green and grey, who stood beside me (AN:Gai and Kakashi :P).

So many things were happening at once. Explosions could be heard in the distance, cries of pain occasionally filled the air, the Hokage and the Kazakage were in some kind of box, and Sand and Sound ninja just kwpt popping up.

I felt like I had to do something to protect the village that ruined my life. However much I want to help fight, I couldn't bring myself to help those who never helped me.

I was in a daze, not able to here anything that was going on around me. The pinkette infront of me stood, causing me to snap out of my daze. I looked around, deciding what I was going to do. I was going to help this village, to try and gain it's people's trust.


	6. Name Change

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE ...sorry...

I'm changing the OC's name to **Hanako** (It's meaning is 'Flower Child')

Sorry for any confustion guys!

Remember R&R!

I do not own 'Naruto' all rights go to it's owner.


	7. Chapter 6

FYI: I do not own 'Naruto', all rights go to it's rightful owner. I only own my character 'Hanako'.

Chapter 6

"Hey Sasuke!" The pinkette called looking down into the arena.

As she was looking into the arena, two of the Sound ninja jumped infront of her, making her crouch and cover her head in fear.

A man took out the two and told her that he was going to fight these ninja and for her to stay seated.

Without a second thought I stood up from my seat and called to the man with silver hair,

"I want to help!" he turned around to face me. Looking me up and down.

"And you are?" he asked, completely clueless. I pulled my hoodie from my body but did not answer. He stared wide-eyed at me, "Your-"

He didn't get to finish as I interupted him,

"I know that you proberbly hate me, but please give me a chance!" I begged, clasping my hands together, desprite to help stop this invasion.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid!" he warned. I nodded my head vicously and jumped onto the steps.

"Hello!" I heard from my left, I turned to see a tall man wearing green and he had a bowl cut, just like the other boy with the big eyebrows, "I am Might Guy! And this here is Kakashi!" He pointed to the silver haired man "I see you want to change you reputation, well, feel free to help our village suceed!" I nodded viciously once again as he gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile.

The two began fighting, jumping all over the place, I watched, completly amazed. I looked around, but wasn't sure where to go. Then, the pink haired girl I later learned was Sakura, pointed beside me shouted,

"Look out" I quickly turned to see a Sound ninja heading my way, I lifted my hand up, summoning a large amount of rock from the steps and throwing it in his direction. It hit him and sent him back flying.

After that, more and more ninjas through themselves at me. I made several leaf clones to help me fight them.

I jumped into the air, leaving my clones on the ground to fight, and turned into leaves. I swirled around, floating silently around the ninjas. Whenever I got close enough to one, my arm would appear with a kunai in my hand and I would swiftly take them down.

I stood watching the Hokage and a man, who I later discovered was Orochimaru, fighting on the roof. A few ninjas sat a bit infront of me, all wearing cloaks and masks, observing the fight.

Both the Hokage and Orochimaru were using a range of jutsus and tactics that I've never seen before, then possibly the most shocking thing happened. The snake summond two coffins. The doors suddenly burst off them, causing smoke to fill the air momentarily.

As the smoke started to clear, I saw to human forms. They stepped out and stood there, lifelessly, not moving another inch.

"They're coming alive" One of the masked men infront of me said "What the devil kind of jutsu is that?"

"A forbidden one" The one clad in white next to him spoke "It's a summoning jutsu called reanimation" he continued, explaning that these two men Orochimaru had summoned were dead, and are now being brought back to life at the cost of another human life.

The two previous Hokages started clumsily walking forward.

The man infront started to shout words of warning to the Hokage as the battle on the other side of the barrier began.

The fight was at a fast pace and I found it hard to keep up with their movements.

"So theres no way of getting in there? I mean in that box thingy to help him out?" I suddenly asked, making my presence know to the three infront of me. They all turned around at the sound of my voice.

"What do you think you're doing kid? Get away from here and find somewhere safe!" One yelled at me. I just looked at him "Didn't you he-" He cut himself short "Wait, your that kid who escaped from the hospital! What are you doing here?"

"I want to know whats going on!" I shouted back "I want to know the truth about what happened to me, because from what I've heard and seen in the past day, the Hokage seems like a nice guy. The sort of guy who wouldn't kill a family and ruin a little girl's life!" Appartently my outburst had shocked them (or made them angry) because the three became dead silent.

The one in white sighed "you want to know the truth about your past?" I nodded "Well firstly, it wasn't Lord Hokage who killed your family and did this to you, honestly I don't know where you got that idea from, the one responsible is Orochimaru".


End file.
